


It'll Be Okay

by RinNightshade



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Crime, Fluff, Haikyuu!! universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance, Slight YumiKuri, Violence, slight SnK crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinNightshade/pseuds/RinNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama calls Hinata late at night telling him to meet him at their secret spot. When Hinata arrives he soon realizes this isn't Kageyama calling him up for a late night booty call, but for much more serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At This Hour?

"Shoyo, I really need your help right now." Tobio said nervously into the phone as soon as the other picked up. "It's urgent. Please come to our favorite hiding spot. And bring a shovel!"

Shoyo sighed, already heading to slip on his shoes and sneak out the window. "Tobio, you do realize it's almost ten o'clock at night right?" He whispered into the phone, cupping his hand over his mouth. He wandered back over to his bed shoving a few blankets and such under his comforter to make it look like he was asleep under the covers.

Tobio took a second to answer. "Yeah I do, and I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you okay. Just come quick, and don't tell anyone your coming." Tobio said in a very worried manor.

Shoyo laughed quietly at Tobio for worrying over him sneaking out. "You really think I got permission to leave my house at this hour in the past? Please don't be fouled by my idiocy with everything else. When it comes to sneaking out I'm a master." Shoyo said proudly as he slipped out the window.

"That's not why I'm worried." Was all Tobio said before hanging up. His tone left Shoyo feeling a bit nervous, but none the less he grabbed the only shovel his family had, a giant one, and began riding the short ride to their hiding spot between their homes.


	2. Dead Body?!

When Shoyo got off his bike Tobio was there in front of the brush entrance waiting for him. "So don't be shocked, and please don't scream." Tobio said before leading Shoyo into their little cove.

Between the trees and bushes there is a clearing Shoyo and Tobio had found in their first year of high school. In the spring wild flowers beautifully covered everything. On this autumn night there wouldn't be any flowers though, and the trees were starting to loose their leaves. Hinata expected to see an open patch of grass for ten feet before going back to bushes and tall trees.

When the open area came into site the first thing he saw was a new dark heap of something where there should have only been grass. As the clouds uncovered the full moon and it came into view Shoyo's eyes grew big. "Holy shit Tobio, what the fuck is that!" Shoyo almost shouted pointing at the limp body with it's face in the ground.

Tobio immediately covered Shoyo's mouth shushing him. "Shut up! I told you to be quiet." He said through his teeth. When Shoyo looked less like he was about to shout or run away he let go of his hold. "I need you to help me bury him."

Shoyo shook his head about to walk away when Tobio stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Nuh uh. Not happening. The shovel is right there, but I'm not getting involved in this. I thought you called me wanting sex or something, not, not, not this!" Shoyo said, freaked out and trying to grasp the situation at hand.

"With a shovel?" Tobio said tilting his head. "Really, a shovel?" His face completely showing his mock confusion even in the darkness.

Shoyo took a moment getting confused, then shaking his head. "No. I don't know why you wanted a shovel!" Shoyo said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word shovel. "I mean I get it now, but at the time booty call made more sense. Who the fuck would kill someone then call their boyfriend so they can get arrested with them." Shoyo said, panicking and voice almost rising into a shout.

Tobio scratched his head nervously looking the other way. "Look I only called you because I trust you with all my heart. I didn't mean to kill him, okay? It was an accident. And I didn't have a shovel." Tobio said.

"How the fuck is killing someone an accident!" Shoyo whisper shouted. "If you don't have a shovel, well then find a new method. It's not like burying is the best way to hide a dead fucking body anyways."

Tobio hushed Shoyo again. "He had me pinned to the floor and was ripping off my clothes," he said finally letting go of Shoyo's wrist to gesture at his clothes and broken zipper, "and my hitting him wasn't stopping him at all, though it did get me punched really hard." He paused brushing his cheek slightly making Shoyo realize half his face was turning purple, and he had bruising along his neck. "So I picked up whatever was closest to me, which happened to be a pretty damn big rock and start hitting him with it. I only hit him once! And he went still collapsing on me in a really funky way! I was freaked out! And because I didn't think people usually get knocked out with their eyes open I checked for a pulse!" Tobio said, voice expressing how freaked out he was himself. His breathing was becoming irregular and tears began flowing down his face.

"Why didn't you just call the police!? That's obviously self-defense! How long ago did this happen?" Shoyo said freaking out over Tobio now. He wanted to kiss him and make all the bad man's touches go away, but even he knew this just wasn't the time.

"I don't know. I called you basically right after it happened. So like 20 or 30 minutes ago?" Tobio looked at the guys body again, then subconsciously moved a little closer to Shoyo. "Do you think we should still call them?" He asked, looking at Shoyo with big, tear filled puppy dog eyes.

Shoyo paused, hating how his heart felt a tremor when Tobio looked at him like that. "Yes." He said with certainty, pulling out his phone and immediately calling the police before Tobio could argue.

After a few dial tones someone picked up, "Hello 119 what's your emergency?" A female voice said when the phone picked up.

"Um hi, yeah my friend was just almost raped and needs to speak with a police officer immediately." Shoyo said into the phone trying to act as proper as possible, and not scream everything that actually happened, like how there was a dead guy about four feet from him in.

"Okay, so was this friend of yours raped or not? Does she need medical attention as well?" The lady said, sounding almost rude to Shoyo, especially for assuming the victim was a girl.

"No need of medical attention as far as I can tell and I'm not really sure what counts as rape or not. Sexually assaulted, yes?" Shoyo said, trying not to freak out, scream at her, stab the dead perverts body, and hug Tobio until sunrise.

"Okay help is on the way now and will be there shortly. Do you need me to stay on the line until they arrive?" She said, not sounding like she wanted to at all.

"Uh no, I think we'll be okay. Thank you." Shoyo said, immediately hearing a click once he had said thank you.

Tobio stared at him as second, silently pleading for information and comfort. "They're on their way don't worry." Shoyo said, wrapping his arms around Tobio only to notice he was trembling.

"Shoyo, I'm getting arrested aren't I? All my hard work wasted because some perv decided to cope more than a feel. Dammit, Shoyo, I don't want to be arrested. Aren't there supposed to be more people like him there. Couldn't we have just buried him and forgotten about everything?" Tobio said, beginning to cry.

Shoyo hugged Tobio tighter, making small comforting sush sounds and beginning to make small circles in his back. "Tobio, it's okay it was an accident, right? You weren't free and decide to turn around and kill him, right?" When he felt the motion of Tobio nodding followed by him trying to gulp down tears he continued in a comforting voice. "Then it's alright. It will all be alright. Trust me." Shoyo said in a soothing voice.

It took a few minutes before Tobio stopped crying, and had Shoyo loosen his hold on him to look up at him. "It will all be alright, you'll see." Shoyo said softly. Tobio gave him a small nervous smile, so he slowly pulled him down into a kiss, making sure Tobio wanted one before closing the gap. He made sure not to touch the right side of Tobio's face, thankful it was at least not his right side. He hated the existence of the bruising non the less.

It was once their kiss was over Shoyo began hearing sirens nearing them. He dragged Tobio over to the opening so the police wouldn't miss them. Tobio gripped his hand tighter as the lights got closer. By the time the vehicles stopped by them Shoyo felt like the blood flow in his hand had ceased, but he wasn't going to tell Tobio to let go.

A female officer and three male officers got out of the two cars walking over to them. "So who called, and who needs help?" The female officer said as soon as the group was in front of them.

"I called, and he was the one who was attacked." Shoyo said jerking his thumb back in the direction slightly behind him where Tobio was now ineffectively hiding behind him, still holding onto his hand tightly.

Before she could answer them one of the male officers said, "Why's there a shovel?" He was broader than the other officers, but surpassed in height by a more lanky officer standing next to him by their bikes.

"Where's the body?" The shortest officer said, in a surprisingly deep and crude voice. He was standing next to the woman, seeming very bored.

"Umm." Shoyo said before beginning to lead the officers to the damn body. He had to tug on Tobio to get him to start moving. When he showed them behind the bushes he heard two of the men gasp, and the woman mutter something under her breath.

Both the the broad officer and short officer went to check out the body, putting on latex gloves before beginning to examine him.

"Oh my God his wang is out." One of the officers examining the body said, presumably the bigger one. Shoyo looked over just as the smaller one elbowed him.

"Don't make unnecessary commentary. That kid's obviously about to shit his pant's he so freaked out." The shorter guy said, squatting down to look at the body better. "We should probably call in." He said after groaning a bit. He stood up and walked away from everyone else.

The female officer rubbed her forehead sighing. "Okay what happened? My name is Officer Ymir, please tell me everything."

Tobio looked back at the woman. "I hit him in the head with a rock trying to get him off me. I didn't think he'd die! I just wanted him to stop long enough for me to run away. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Tobio was about start crying again. Shoyo could see the tears forming.

Officer Ymir placed her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, then got him to look at her eyes. "It's okay. We're not mad at you. We just want to know what happened so we can help you, alright." She said in a gentle tone, waiting for Tobio to nod before continuing. "Alright that's good. So this rock, can you show it to me?"

Tobio shook his head. "No, I left it at the park." He said so softly, and out of character Shoyo was getting even more worried than he was before.

Ymir sighed realizing Tobio had moved the body to this location, and this wasn't actually where the attack or killing took place. "Okay." She said calmly to Tobio before turning to whisper things to the tall guy next to her. After a moment she turned back to them. "Okay we're going to drive you back to the park. On the way you can tell us what happened, then when we get there lay out the scene to us."

When she got a shy nod from Tobio she gave him a tender smile. "Okay go ahead and follow my partner to the car. Your bikes will have to stay here as evidence and we should call both your parents." Both Tobio and Shoyo started shaking their heads quickly no to calling their parents. She sighed again. "Okay, well we'll need to call them sometime tonight, okay?" When they didn't reply she repeated herself in a slightly stricter tone. "Okay?" They both nodded and began following the tall guy to the car.

"You guys stay here and check things out. Apparently the body was moved so we better head over to the murder location." Ymir said to the guys looking around the body before going to the car and getting in the passenger seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah after Hinata asked why Kageyama killed someone was when this story lost hope of being a drabble. Thank you for continuing to read it though. I'm so happy I could break it up more here.


	3. Who's Crime Scene?

When they got to the park officer Hoover, Ymir's partner, finally spoke. "Will you show us where everything took place? If you could start where you first came in contact with the man, and end with where he died that would be very helpful." He said politely in a softer voice than Shoyo expected.

Tobio nodded, leading them in the direction of what Shoyo found the creepiest, darkest part of the park. Their hands were still linked together, but Tobio had finally loosened his grip.

As they walked the short distance Ymir finally asked, "So what is your guys relationship? I don't mean to pry, but it does have to be written in the report." It was only after she said that that Shoyo realized Hoover hadn't stopped writing things down since Ymir first spoke.

Tobio was about to say something, but Shoyo chirped an answer quicker and louder before him. "Best friends. This guy's my setter on the volleyball team." Shoyo saw Tobio give him a look he knew was questioning why he hadn't just said boyfriends like the truth. Shoyo didn't answer, but gave a slight squeeze on his hand telling him he'd tell him later.

In truth Shoyo was a bit worried police might not take the case as seriously and say Tobio had wanted this to happen if they knew he had a boyfriend. He had seen how well girls cases went, and how little people really seemed to care. If they thought Tobio was gay it might end with him actually getting arrested.

Ymir noticed the little gesture unlike her partner, but didn't say anything. "Oh I know who you guys are! You're that Tobio Kageyama and Shoyo Hinata, the Karasuno crows best duo. Not too into sports so even after taking your names it didn't register. Wow, you guys have done such a good job. 'The small giants return', I actually remember that sign. You looked so cool Shoyo." She said almost awkwardly, despite the words being truthfully impressed.

If Shoyo had been in his regular state of mind he'd have been a blushing mess, but instead he gave a small smile, nodding. "Thanks." He said knowing she was still trying to get them to relax a little. He decided she was really nice even though she didn't strike him as the short to smile, and had a harsher tone to her voice than most girls.

"He was sitting on that bench." Tobio said suddenly, pointing at a bench slightly away. "I saw him about now, but didn't really think much of him. I was walking my bike because I was admiring how the moon looked through the trees." He said, walking the police in the direction of the bench. "When I got closer to him he wouldn't stop staring at me, which freaked me out, but I just brushed it off since it was a creepy night to be out anyways."

Tobio paused taking a deep breath before continuing. Shoyo could tell he was having 'if only' thoughts. "I continued walking past him at a slightly quicker pace. He exchanged slight pleasantries with me, which I responded to quickly, but stayed watching him from the corner of my eye. He never looked away from me." Tobio said before getting interrupted by Officer Hoover.

"Wait, what exactly did he say to you? I need every detail even if it seems minor." Officer Hoover said.

Tobio nodded, continuing with growing trouble getting the words out. "I wasn't really paying too much attention to what he said, but I think it was, 'hello, lovely evening tonight.' I stopped to nod, then continued walking. He didn't really like my response I guess because he shouted, 'Hey you! Don't you know to respect your senior!' I was so shocked by him shouting at me so angrily I stopped walking." Tobio said, stopping ten feet or so from the bench on the other side of the walking path. "Then I saw him get up and before I knew it I was away from my bike, and his hands were at my neck." Tobio stopped speaking having to take a few shaky breaths trying to calm down.

Shoyo rubbed his back slightly, not daring to say 'it's okay' again. It bothered him so much by how disturbed Tobio was. Never had he seen him so bothered and scared as he was right now. He had always thought Tobio's strength was unbreakable. Even when they watched scary movies and held onto each other for dear life Tobio didn't seem this scared. Now he looked sad, and like a little kid woken from a nightmare.

"I wasn't much shorter than him, but I could tell he was stronger. His hold was so strong. I didn't think to fight back then, because I thought maybe he was just some nut job trying to scare me. My hands went up to my neck trying to pry him off though. I was starting to black out when he released one of his hands then struck my face." He said, gesturing to his swelling, bruising right eye. "I lost balance and fell on the floor. He got on top of me saying uhh, 'Hey little faggot want me to help you out. Your bodies screaming to be taken by me.' By then I was squirming and had managed to kick him off long enough to crawl further into the grass." He moved to about seven feet off the path into the grass. "When I was on my knees trying to get up and run he grabbed me by my pants and flipped me back onto my back." Tobio said.

Now Shoyo's hold was getting tighter on Tobio. In a way he was trying to comfort him, though he wasn't sure he was doing anything like that. His blood was also starting to boil, and he could feel himself getting angry again. He felt so disgusting not being able to do anything for Tobio.

"He told me, 'Why you little bitch. I was going to take it easy on you, but now you asked for it.' He ripped my pants completely off me, then placed his weight on my legs so I couldn't kick at him anymore." Tobio said. He closed his eyes a second, shaking his head, and taking a deep breath again. "I heard his zipper. And I knew, I had to get away. I was swinging at his face, but my punches weren't doing anything. It annoyed him so he hit me again. This time on my right cheek." He swallowed shaking his head again. "My head was buzzing. I couldn't even feel the pain in my face I was so scared. Without thinking I picked up a rock and hit him in the side of the head with it. In an instant he collapsed on me with his eyes and mouth open." Tobio said.

Tobio pointed at a reasonably sized rock weighing probably ten pounds or so. "I sort of dropped it next to me, and squirmed my way out from under him. He was rather heavy. I uh, I don't know why, but by the time I had ran to my pants, I looked back. His body, it wasn't laying right and he hadn't blinked. I put back on my pants and walked back over to him, and decided to take his pulse. I didn't feel a heartbeat. My heart was racing, but I couldn't feel anything from him. I was scared and I realized I had just killed someone. I paced around a bit debating if I should just go home and pretend it didn't happen, but then I realized I had done something wrong by fighting back too hard. I was too afraid the police wouldn't believe me, so I called Shoyo." Tobio said looking between Ymir and Hoover because he thought he was done And it was time for them to arrest him.

Ymir sighed again. "I understand, but we believe you and you should always fight back as hard as you need to. In this case you needed to fight back this hard." Ymir said clasping Tobio's shoulder and looking up at him. She looked over at Hoover then nodded like she realized something she needed to do. "So, how did you get the body to that clearing? And I need to know more details on Hinata's part in this." She said.

"Oh I had a um wagon thing attached to my bike today, so I just sort of dragged his body back to my bike after I finished my phone call with Shoyo. I don't really know how I got his body there he was so heavy, but then I biked to where you guys met us." Tobio said. He seemed perplexed as to how he got the body moved at all to Shoyo.

When everything went silent Shoyo realized it was his turn to talk. "Oh well um I was already in for the night about to play a video game when Tobio called. He sounded really worried and asked me to come to that little grass opening next to the road you saw. I didn't think much of it, since we've randomly snuck out and met there before. When he asked for me to bring a shovel I found it sort of weird, but he's asked for random things in the past. Normally no matter how random once I get there it makes sense, so I brought it without asking anything." Shoyo said fairly fast, but not as fast as his top speed.

"Can you say this more word for word?" Hoover asked. Tobio looked confused for a second then shook his head shortly followed by Shoyo knowing very well he didn't pay enough attention to get the words right. "Okay, it's not that big of a deal continue." Officer Hoover said.

"So when I got there he looked a bit out of sorts and didn't greet me like usual." Shoyo started immediately, faster than he had spoken before. "He told me to not freak out or be too loud. Then when I walked into the area I saw this thing on the floor, and it took me a moment to realize it was even a body. At which point I freaked out, and asked Tobio what happened. It's only been a few minutes and he tells me what happened, though not in nearly as much detail as just now. I tell him it was an accident and we better call the cops, so we did, and here we are now. Standing where me boy- ehem, best friend was attacked." Shoyo said getting this look in his eyes that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

Ymir stared at Shoyo for a moment, probably wondering how fast Shoyo spoke on a normal day. Hoover jotted down everything as fast as he could. When he finished he gave a sigh of relief. It was then that bright flashlights shinned on them from the arrival of more police.

Only two more came over to the little group, while others began looking around the pathway. A tall blonde man came, shaking Ymir and Hoover's hand and exchanging a few words with them that Shoyo couldn't make out. He had an overwhelming air to him, so much so that when he spoke Shoyo even jumped a little. "Good evening boys. My team needs to search the grounds and look for evidence. I trust Ymir to help you out if you need anything." He said smiling, but his eyes saying something different.

"Blood." Said the guy who had walked over with the intimidating guy. All the officers turned around when he said this watching as he brought his hand up with red at the fingers. "Not very much, and old." He said before looking down and continuing to look through the area, though to Shoyo it almost looked like he was smelling for clues.

Hoover left the group, putting on a pair of gloves. He picked up the rock Tobio had identified as the murder weapon and shook his head. "There isn't any blood on the murder weapon." He said placing it back down from where he had picked it up.

Shoyo missed what was so important about this detail, because then all the officers looked at each other and made some motion of discomfort. Ymir motioned Tobio, which meant Shoyo as well, over to a more private section of the murder site. She sighed, running her hands threw her hair before saying anything. "Tobio, is there anything you haven't told us about what happened here?" She said taking her time with this, and obviously feeling uncomfortable.

Tobio thought for a moment before shaking his head. He looked as confused as Shoyo felt. "No, I don't think so." He said before thinking a second more and shaking his head.

Ymir bit her lip nervously taking an uneasy breath through her nose. "Now, Tobio nothing that happened to you was your fault. It's not something to be ashamed of, or anything. So I'll ask again. Is there anything you have not told us that happened here, like an injury, or something else the guy did that you didn't say?" She said.

Tobio furrowed his brows in confusion before his eyes grew big understanding what the officer was saying. He nervously put his hand behind him for a reason Shoyo was still unsure off. He let out a small gasp so faint Shoyo was only sure happened from Tobio's mouth being slightly open now in shock. He moved his hand in front of him. "Oh my God." Tobio whispered when he saw his hand.

When Shoyo looked down to see what Tobio was staring in horror at he realized. At the tips of Tobio's finger tips there was blood, not enough it was dripping off, but it was still there. It didn't take a genius to realize what had fully happened to Tobio tonight. "Oh my God! Tobio are you okay? Are you- I - um" Shoyo said at a loss for words. He was closer to crying at this point then Tobio was.

Ymir handed him a handkerchief before beginning to walk back towards the intimidating blonde officer. "Come on." She said gently to them as she turned.

Tobio wipped his fingertips with the handkerchief, the same expression plastered on his face, before turning to follow Ymir. He had the handkerchief balled up in his hand. "I'm okay Shoyo. You don't have to worry. It's okay." Tobio said in a monotoned voice trying to comfort Shoyo now that he was the one upset.

Shoyo shook his head, face finally crumpling as he began silently crying. He felt so stupid. He shouldn't be the one crying in this situation. He had no right to cry. He loved Tobio so much though, and imagining how much pain he was in just hurt him. Then to have him be comforted only made him want to make everything better. "No. I'm just so sorry Tobio. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Shoyo said desperately in a last attempt at a sentence in a normal voice before completely falling apart in tears. Tobio let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Shoyo's shoulders.

When they approached Shoyo saw the other officers waiting for an answer. When Ymir nodded Shoyo saw the giant guy who'd found the blood scowl and begin looking around again. "Commander Smith, it's like we thought." Ymir said.

Blondie nodded. "Thought so. Will you take him to the hospital?" He said looking over at Shoyo and having a moment where he looked at him with sympathy, before his gaze becoming intense again. "You're quite lucky to have someone who cares for you so much." He said to Tobio with a small genuine smile this time.

Tobio nodded. "I know." He said before the conversation went back to the problem.

Ymir cleared her voice trying to get the Commander's attention again. "I assume I should take Shoyo as well?" She said, though she already figured that was a given.

He gave her a dignified, slow nod. "I don't think you can pry them apart if you wanted to right now." He said jokingly. He gave a short two fingered wave to them before leaving back to the group at the pathway.

Ymir was about to say something before Tobio's phone started vibrating and ringing obnoxiously from his pocket. He pulled it out and immediately answered, hand shooting up to his ear at astonishing speed. Shoyo knew it was his mother calling now.

Tobio's speaker was so loud, or maybe it was just how loud his mother was speaking, but Shoyo could hear every word she said. "Tobio Kageyama, where on Earth are you at this hour of the night?!" She said in that motherly scolding voice that wasn't quite a yell, but sent fear into the hearts of children, and shocking Shoyo out of his tears. "And if Shoyo is with you, which I'm sure he is, his mother is worried about him as well. I've been waiting for you to sneak back for a while. It's past eleven now, and you boys can practice volleyball when the sun is actually shining." She said, making Shoyo giggle a little since she knew they did that so often.

Tobio looked terrified, which he damn well should. Shoyo couldn't stand it if Tobio got grounded from even looking at volleyballs again. Last time that happened it was dreadful. He was having trouble answering the phone, but Ymir snatched it from him before he could muster an answer.

"Hello, I'm officer Ymir. I need you to not, uh, freak out when I tell you it's best if you meet Tobio at the hospital. He is okay, and is at the park right now. It's probably nothing, but we do need him to go in tonight. Shoyo is here as well." Ymir said in professonal tone that didn't match her one bit.

They heard incomprehensible gasping, squeeking sounds for a second. "Why do I need to meet you at the hospital? What happened to my little boy?!" Tobio's mother almost shouted through the phone, sounding more worried than when they had thought Tobio had twisted his ankle in a game, which she had then begged Tobio to pick a nicer sport, like swimming or golf.

Ymir had to hold the phone away from her ear until Tobio's mom stopped 'speaking'. "Mam he is safe and okay." She turned her head away muttering "now" under her breath quickly, then brought the speaker back to her mouth. "But I do think it's better if I tell you what happened at the hospital, in person. Can you do that for me?" Ymir said voice dropping closer to her normal tone.

Tobio's mom made a slight heart breaking sound. "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." She said. In the background Shoyo could hear Tobio's father asking what was wrong, and why he was being dragged out of the house before the line went dead.

Ymir looked at the phone a second before handing it back to Tobio. "Bertholt, let's go." She said before nodding her head for them to head back to the car. "Well you sure are surrounded by people who care about you." Ymir said after a bit.

Tobio nodded. "Oh yeah." He said in sarcastic victory, turning to Shoyo and smiling in his precious little half snark way. As they were walking he bent over, quietly whispering in Shoyo's ear, "I really want to kiss you right now." He said.

In other situations Shoyo would have probably just pulled Tobio into a kiss, but he was still too worried over Tobio to pounce him like that. They were also walking next to the officers he had told they were only best friends to as well. Instead he gave an embarrassed smile and leaned his head into Tobio's arm, which was still around his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this got too graphic. I didn't want to add in too much detail, but I felt some was necessary.


	4. Dotting Parents!!

Tobio had already been examined when Tobio's mother burst into the room, husband in tow and looking for Tobio. She saw him in the bed peacefully playing with Shoyo's hair. Shoyo by now had a chair pulled up to the bed, and his head on his arms resting on mattress staring at Tobio. "My baby, what happened?" She said rushing to give her 'little boy' kisses when Ymir stopped her.

Ymir pulled her aside, beginning to explain what had happened to his mother in a hushed voice, but Tobio's father only heard a bit of why Tobio was here before he rushed at Shoyo, sliding his chair away from the bed and staring him down. "What did you do to my son?" He said in such a frightening snarl Shoyo was too shocked to speak. Despite Tobio's dad being taller than Tobio, Tobio had gotten his scariness from his mother.

"Dad! Shoyo didn't do anything to me. He's here to help me, okay?" Tobio said calmly, giving his dad his serious look, which looked close to a death glare.

Tobio's father had a hand wrap around his shoulder. He turned around to see Tobio's mother giving him the same look as his son, but with so much more experience that it sent shivers down even Shoyo's spine. He felt like he could see the flames surrounding her now. "You know Shoyo wouldn't do anything to our Tobio, sweety." She said, words sounding sweet, but implying death. "So listen to what happened before deciding Shoyo did something, okay?" She said, face managing to get scarier.

Tobio's dad let go of Shoyo's shoulders in shock, and nodded. "Yes dear." He said in a frightened voice. Her face completely changed back into happy for a second before going back to worry. Once that situation was resolved she went stomping back over to Ymir. "Still had better treat my boy right, ya hear?" Tobio's dad said in a quiet, threatening tone before following back to his wife.

Shoyo looked at Tobio for a moment, before scooting his chair back over to Tobio. "That wasn't actually her meanest look." Tobio said before Shoyo could come back to normal. He patted Shoyo on the head giving him a blank gaze, which they had agreed was his new form of comfort smiling since his polite smile was so terrifying.

"That's not why I'm shocked. I knew you got your looks from your mother, but your dad is the quiet one. I think that's the most I've ever even heard him talk! And he sort of sounded like a dad being overprotective of their daughter with her boyfriend." Shoyo said, then realized something. "Tobio, does he know?!" Shoyo face planted into the mattress because he already knew the answer.

"Did you really think I bought that stuff we use on my own?" Tobio asked playfully, like he enjoyed seeing Shoyo roll around in embarrassment. "It's not like I told him, and my mom still doesn't know." Tobio said rubbing Shoyo's back.

Shoyo groaned. "I'm such an idiot. No wonder he always stared me down whenever I came over. That must have been so awkward! My parents don't know, but I'm sort of just too nervous to bring it up. I guess if they ever asked I wouldn't lie though either." Shoyo said, quickly deciding it was okay.

"Uh he sort of just handed me a bag one day and was like, 'Because I'm not going to ban you, but I know how teenage guys are.' Then he wandered away. When I looked into the bag there the stuff was, and I did feel so embarrassed. We weren't to that point yet since it was like I don't know three months after we'd been dating? You were already 16 then, but I was still 15." Tobio said.

Shoyo thought about it and decided fair enough. "Okay that's a pretty good dad move right there." Shoyo said smiling. "So what happened after that?" He said, but before Tobio could answer his parents walked over.

His mother was crying and his father was rubbing her back. Before speaking she wiped her tears away, and tried to regain her composure. "I'm not going to ground you for being out this late after curfew." She said, putting a hand over her mouth for a moment to stop herself from crying before continuing. "Shoyo I'll call your mother for you and tell her what happened. Tobio is going to stay here for the night. Since the trains have stopped running now, and your bike probably won't be returned to you until morning you can stay at our house or here. Up to you, unless your mother says otherwise." Tobio's mother said.

"Thank you Mrs. Kageyama." Shoyo said politely. He felt like leaping up and giving her a hug to comfort her. He also felt like questioning her on when she'd met his mother, but after so long he figured it should have been a given.

She nodded then walked over giving Tobio a kiss on the head. "I love you baby, and if you want me to stay here tonight with you I will. I assume Shoyo won't be leaving your bedside tonight, so I trust him to take care of you." She said, surprising Shoyo. She had seemed like the type of mom to sleep at the hospital if Tobio was hurt. "I know I'd normally stay here with you, but Officer Ymir and Doctor Reiss suggested I go home." She said, sounding worried she was failing Tobio.

"It's okay mom, I'm safe here and I have Shoyo here with me. I know tomorrow's a really important day for you, and you'd stay here if I needed it. I love you, mommy." Tobio said kissing his mom on the cheek.

"I love you too baby. I'll say goodnight and tell you what's up with Shoyo's parents before leaving." She said before kissing Tobio on top of the head again and leaving the room, husband still in tow.

"You know, how did your mom even get here so fast?" Shoyo asked once he remembered Tobio's family didn't live near the hospital.

"One of the great mysterious of my mom we're probably better off not knowing. It's not too surprising she'd get here fast, but the part my dad got here so quick as well is a bit unusual." Tobio replied.

Shoyo imagined Tobio's mom running down the street carrying Mr. Kageyama over her head. He snickered at the image then thought of them just running full speed down the street in super-human speed. "Well she did marry him, so he can probably keep up with her." Shoyo said, scratching his head and trying to get the terrifying image of the Kageyama household angry and on a mission out of his head.

Tobio only managed to nod before Doctor Reiss cleared her voice reminding them she was there. She was giggling at their conversation. "Here you go, sorry it took so long." She said handing Tobio an ice pack. "I was just explaining to your mother that your injuries aren't too bad, and more out of precaution don't return to practice until Tuesday. You're still not showing any signs of concussion, right?" She said.

"Nope. Not really feeling any discomfort right now." Tobio said placing the icepack across the right side of his face. "So why do I have to stay the night if I'm not very injured?" Tobio asked.

"Good question. It's so we can monitor your mental health. Seems silly, and you seem to be doing fine, but in some cases like yours it's just better to be careful." Doctor Reiss said, still giving her relaxing smile.

"It's because I went into shock isn't it?" Tobio asked. When she nodded all he did was shrug. "Okay, my mom would probably be sleeping at the foot of my bed with a baseball bat if I was at home anyways. When do I get to leave?" Tobio said.

Doctor Reiss laughed at what he said about his mother until she seemed to realize he was being serious about that. "Oh your father is going to pick you up in the morning. My shift will be over in a few hours so I probably wont be here then, but my friend Doctor Arlet will be. He's a very good doctor, so you don't have to worry. Nurse Bodt will be here all night." She said.

When Tobio didn't answer she decided to finish up quickly. "Okay then, well if you need anything we're here for you. I can get an extra bed for your um friend as well." She said about to leave.

"Thank you, but he won't need one." Tobio said before she had gotten to the door. She looked at Shoyo a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

"Are you sure you want me on your bed Tobio? I know I seem tiny to you, but that beds pretty small." Shoyo said looking at the bed. It reminded him of how every adult today seemed surprised Shoyo was the older one when they heard he was 17 and Tobio was still 16. Just because he was so much smaller.

"Don't look like that. How many times do I have to tell you your height doesn't matter until you get it threw that thick head of yours. Besides I just don't want to sleep alone tonight." Tobio said, fingers brushing against Shoyo's hand before holding onto it. He seemed to always know what was bothering Shoyo since they had first met.

They heard Tobio's mother enter and let of of each others hands on reflex. "Shoyo I called your mom, and though she is mad at you for not picking up your phone, you're not grounded. You as for are allowed to stay at our house for the rest of the weekend if you want, but she said you have to charge your phone." Tobio's mother said as she walked into the room towards them. She pulled out a charger from her purse and handed it to Shoyo. She then proceeded to pull out a change of clothes for both boys and handed them to Shoyo.

Shoyo stared at the clothes knowing she still carried a change of clothes for Tobio, but wondered when she started carrying clothes for him as well. She even managed to get his underwear right. "Wow thanks Mrs. Kageyama." Shoyo said wondering if he could get her to explain how she knew his dress size, and fashion taste. Tobio had the same look on his face, but neither were about to ask.

"You're very welcome. Because you both seem to want to ask, I started carrying clothes for Shoyo when he started leaving changes of clothes at our house last year. Your mother told me your size and what you'd wear when I called and asked. She has a change for Tobio as well. You boys don't seem to understand just how bad you smell after practice." Tobio's mom said. "Now I'm going to go home. You be safe, and again I trust you Shoyo to take care of Tobio. Don't make me stop trusting you." She said, giving a stern look to Shoyo until he stuck out his pinky to pinky swear he'd take care of Tobio. "Okay well bye. I love you." She kissed Tobio on the head and ruffled Shoyo's hair before leaving.

"You're mom's amazing, but still frightening. I wonder how much stuff she even carries in that bag of hers." Shoyo said, staring at the clothes a bit longer before setting them down on the chair.

Yeah." Tobio said before patting the spot next to him on his left side. "Come one get in the bed." He said.

Shoyo giggled, taking off his shoes and climbing in under the covers. When he felt Tobio's arm wrap around him he snuggled in closer to Tobio. He was normally too wiggly to cuddle with Tobio, but now the others warm body heat was lollying him into sleep like a spell.

"Shoyo." Tobio said when Shoyo's eyes were beginning to drift shut. "You haven't kissed me yet." He said so cutely Shoyo felt his heart flutter.

Shoyo looked up, leaning up to Tobio's lips. He only meant to peck him, but his boyfriend had other plans. He was swept into the passionate lip lock. When they finall split for air he realized he was in Tobio's lap, with his hands on the others shoulders and his hair probably a mess.

"You win." Shoyo said before initiating another brief make out sesion.

After a few moments Shoyo laid back down next to Tobio. "Looking back onto when it took two weeks until we could hold hands, stayed hugging into way over a month of dating, and didn't even try to make-ou until after two months," Shoyo said, but Tobio began speaking over him.

"It's amazing we can kiss like that. I guess it's like our ultimate quick pass, right? Took a bit to learn, and had it's challenges, but now we do it like it's nothing." Tobio said, finishng Shoyo's thought.

"It's not really nothing, it's just second nature to respond to you now. If it was nothing we probably wouldn't do it so much." Shoyo said.

"You're definitely not nothing, but you're right, my body completely responds to you like it's second nature. Fully in-sync both on and off the court." Tobio said playfully, looking at Shoyo with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hmm." Shoyo said peacefully, closing his eyes only to remember what happened earlier with Tobio's dad. "Oh yeah! What happened after your dad sort of told you he knew you were dating me? Did he he ever tell you how he knew?" Shoyo asked, his calm moment gone.

Tobio chuckled at Shoyo. "Yeah he did. A few days later I asked him while my mom was out and he decided to have 'the modified talk' with me. It was really awkward, but mainly because he was saying a bunch of stuff I didn't understand. I understand now that I'm older, but at the time I had no clue what he was even talking about. He really did his research on gay sex before talking to me though I can tell you that much." Tobio said.

Shoyo laughed, deciding Tobio's dad was really cool for doing that for his son. He could just imagine how awkward it must have been for him. "Wow, I wonder how my parents would react to it. I really need to tell mine, but I just don't know when to. What if I get in trouble for how much I slept over? It's not like we really do anything during those times, but still parents might think we do. Oh and seriously how did he find out we were dating." Shoyo said, starting to move around instead of laying still.

"He caught us making out in my bedroom." Tobio said finally answering how his dad found out, which was a pretty good way. "Well we could just purposely be obvious, though it's not like we hide it from them in the first place. If they don't figure it out by the time we're graduating we'll tell them." Tobio decided. "Now hold still you twitchy shrimp." Tobio said, wrapping both his arms around Shoyo to make him stop moving.

Shoyo thought it over nodding, and listening to Tobio's plea for him to calm down. "You know part of me sort of feels they already know, but are just sort of waiting for me to tell them when you put it like that. I guess waiting a bit longer to say anything could be fun." Shoyo said, before giving a big yawn. He didn't realize he was so tired until Tobio had him stay still for a minute.

"You're so cute." Tobio said, most likely in as a response to Shoyo's big teary eyed yawn. "We should probably thank Ymir for all her help tonight before we go to bed. She said she's off duty soon, but is going to hang out at the hospital a bit longer." Tobio said, but shifting into a comfier sleeping position.

Shoyo nodded closing his eyes to sleep on Tobio's chest. "Yeah, but right now I'm tired, and I get to sleep on my favorite pillow tonight. We'll thank her tomorrow." Shoyo said. After a second of Tobio not replying he looked up to see Tobio fast asleep. Shoyo enjoyed how peaceful he looked, but his watching was cut off by his own body forcing him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww aren't they cute? >.> Fluffy-fluff galore? Anyways, I really like this headcanon for Kageyama's mother, and I hoped you readers did too. ^_^


	5. They All Know!!

Unknown to Tobio and Shoyo Ymir stayed watching them from the doorway. She felt creepy, but she wanted to make sure they were alright. Tonight wasn't an easy situation to handle for adults, and they were still in their teens.

"You know they are going to be okay, right Ymir." Doctor Historia Reiss said after watching Ymir for a bit. She knew what Ymir was doing leaning on the wall outside the teens room. She found it pretty cute when Ymir looked after people like that.

Ymir didn't respond, keeping to spying instead. "Yeah, but I can still make sure they get to sleep alright." Ymir finally said, looking back to the petite doctor.

Historia shrugged walking up to Ymir and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, but your also listening in on their conversation. You're probably wishing we had more moments we snuggled up together, and talked about things that happened in the past." Historia said, teasing Ymir just to make her face turn red, freckles even being overshadowed by the bright color.

"Shut up." Ymir said shyly. "If you listen to them their obviously two idiots in love and being stupid. Tobio's mother knows he's dating Shoyo, and if you couldn't tell by her conversation with Shoyo's mother, Shoyo's parents know as well. They're just dreaming if they don't think they're completely obvious. Erwin and Levi both commented on it earlier. The only one they probably even fooled tonight on just being friends was Bertholt. and that's probably just because he's not from here or something. I think even Oluo and Mike noticed Historia." Ymir replied, face still bright red.

Historia giggled at her girlfriends reaction. "Come on, you know if you were them you'd do the same thing. Bertholt might have noticed as well, but he's not one to say anything. If they wanted it written in the report that they aren't dating then that's fine and he'll write it like that. I still think your just being silly and you think their relationship is cute." Historia said, poking Ymir on the nose jokingly.

Ymir snorted at Historia saying she thought those volleyball dorks relationship was cute. There was silence for a bit until mumbled a reply. "Fine." she said, knowing Historia was right and this would just go on until she agreed. "I think they're adorable, and stupiudly innocent." Ymir grumbled peaking back in the room to see the pair fast asleep snuggled up together.

Seeing them peacefully asleep she looked back at Historia. "I don't see how anyone couldn't find that scene in there not the most adorable thing ever." Ymir said, pointing back at the room.

Historia made an exaggerated thinking face. "Well I can think of one thing." She said, pulling Ymir's face more towards her level. "You, blushing and gushing over how cute they are." She said, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I originally posted this on my FFN account Deaths Lie, but I decided I wanted it here as well. It was filling teamwork/trust (mainly trust).


End file.
